User blog:Asanomi Kuroki/Haikyuu in Real Life
Just a personal blog post noting the real-life references seen in Haikyuu. Will edit as I find more stuff. Free free to comment on or suggest anything~ Since I can't remember all of Haikyuu, I've been asking people (aka reddit lol) for help. Special thanks goes to: *madmaster5000 (for 'Pikachu' and 'Monster Hunter') *ririses (for 'Campus') *baneofthefallenking (for 'Sony' and 'PSP') *andytango (for 'PSP') 7-Eleven An international chain of convenience stores. It sells packaged and ready-to-eat food. In Haikyuu, it is renamed to "8-Eleven". It has only been seen when Nekoma goes to eat after practice in Haikyuu!! OVA: The Arrival of Haiba Lev. Sendai City Gymnasium (仙台市体育館) An indoor sporting arena located in Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture. It hosts a variety of sporting events, including high school volleyball. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. Karasuno and other Miyagi Prefecture teams play here during tournaments. Tumblr users syncopatedid and iwatobi-lee actually went to the gymnasium and took photos that matched scenes from the anime. Perfume (パフューム) A Japanese pop girl band that formed in 2000. It has three members - Ayano Ōmoto ("Nocchi"), Yuka Kashino ("Kashiyuka") and Ayaka Nishiwaki ("A~chan"). In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. In Chapter 200, Yaku and Kuroo argue about who is their favorite Perfume girl. Yaku's is Nocchi (pictured left). Kuroo's is Kashiyuka (pictured right). Mikasa Corporation (株式会社 ミカサ) Mikasa Corporation is an international sport equipement companies whose footballs, basketballs, volleyballs, waterpolo balls, and handballs are used in official competitions. The company is based in Hiroshima, Japan. Mikasa volleyballs are the official balls for all international FIVB competitions. Mikasa is involved with Haikyuu in real life and is credited as one of the series' 'collaborators'. Volleyballs Mikasa volleyballs can be found everywhere in Haikyuu. They are typically white and blue. Mikasa MVP200 Volleyball One of Mikasa's volleyballs. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hinata, and Natsu have been seen with this particular ball. Flipping Coin Mikasa has an official flipping coin. It is seen once in the anime. Molten Coroporation (株式会社モルテン) Mikasa Corporation is an international sport equipement companies whose footballs, basketballs, volleyballs, and handballs are used in official competitions. The company is based in Hiroshima, Japan. Molten basketballs are the official balls for all international FIBA competitions. They are also the official volleyball producer for USA Volleyball and the NCAA Championships. Molten is involved with Haikyuu in real life and is credited as one of the series' 'collaborators'. Volleyballs Molten volleyballs can be found everywhere in Haikyuu media. They are typically red, green and white. Molten HVIT Lightweight #4 Volleyball One of Molten's volleyballs. Takeru can be seen using one. Scoreboard One of Molten's products are scoreboards. In the manga, it is renamed to 'Molpen'. FIVB: Fédération Internationale de Volleyball FIVB is the international governing body for indoor, beach, and grass volleyball. In English, their name translates to the 'International Volleyball Federation'. They review, approve, and disapprove the many aspects of official tournaments (such as venue type, player restrictions, balls allowed, etc.). In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. Its logo is also seen on a flipping coin once in the anime. Pikachu (ピカチュウ) One of Pokémon's most famous mascots. It is most known due to its prominent role in the Pokémon anime. Its official height is 40 cm. Haikyuu has two versions of Pikachu. The manga's version is called 'Tikachu'. It has a very similar appearance to the original, with the expection of having a round circle on its stomach. Its height is exactly the same as the original. The anime's version is called 'Tekachu'. It is a much paler shade of yellow and has a completely different tail than the original Pikachu. Its height, however, is also exactly the same as the original. Campus (キャンパス) A Japanese brand of notebooks created by KOKUYO. It comes in a varity of sizes, and is typically used by students. In Haikyuu, it is renamed to "Gampus". Kiyoko is often seen writing in one, and even holds one during the first anime opening. Hinata and Kageyama have also been seen with Gampus notebooks . Sony (ソニー) A famous electronics corporation. Although it is based in Japan, its products are used worldwide. It is considered one of the world's leading manufacturers of electronic products for the consumer and professional markets. In Haikyuu, it is renamed to "Somy". It has been seen in both the anime and manga, as Tsukishima always wears Somy headphones when not practicing. Tokyo Station (東京駅) A major railway station located in Tokyo, Japan. It is Tokyo's main intercity rail terminal and Japan's busiest station (in terms of number of trains per day). Passengers can access both the subway and the Shinkansen. In Haikyuu, it keeps is orignal name. It is seen in chapter 24 (when Nekoma goes to Miyagi for Golden Week practice matches) and chapter 208 (when Kageyama goes to the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp). In the anime, however, the station has only made one appearance and more of it is shown than just the Shinkansen's entrance. Kokuritsu-Kyōgijō Station (国立競技場駅) A Tokyo train station located in Sendagaya, Shibuya and Shinanomachi, Shinjuku. It is owned by Tokyo Metropolitan Bureau of Transportation (Toei) and serves the Toei Ōedo Line. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. It is one of the train stations Karasuno uses while attending nationals. The manga specifically shows Exit A4. Meiji-jingumae Station (明治神宮前駅) A Tokyo train station located in Shibuya. It is owned by Tokyo Metro and serves two lines - the Chiyoda Line and the Fukutoshin Line. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. Kiyoko visits this station in order to pick up Hinata's bag. The manga specifically shows Exit 7. Kitasandō Station (北参道駅) A Tokyo train station located in Shibuya. It is owned by Tokyo Metro and serves the Fukutoshin Line. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. Kiyoko exits from this station after retriving Hinata's bag. The manga specifically shows Exit 2. (I wasn't able to find a close-up of Exit 2's sign so I used a photo of Exit 1's sign instead.) AJINOMOTO National Training Center (味の素ナショナルトレーニングセンター) An exclusive sports facility owned by the JOC (Japanese Olympic Committee). It is comprised of five smaller facilities where athletes from different fields train for international competitions and events. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. Kageyama gets to go here after being invited to an All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp. The exactly facility he trains in is the Indoor Training Center (屋内トレーニングセンター), a three-floor training facility dedicated to a variety of indoor sports (including volleyball). Sumida City Gymnasium (墨田区総合体育館) An indoor sporting arena located in Tokyo. Five-stories tall, it also contains various sports facilities. It hosts basketball, badminton, and volleyball tournaments in particular. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. Fukurōdani, Nekoma, Nohebi, and Itachiyama play here for Tokyo's Spring High Representative Playoffs. Steel Tower (鉄塔) Also known as a transmission tower. They are used for a varitey of broadcasting and power purposes. The steel towers that Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka point out are actually of an uncommon design. Typical steel towers are grey and have a lattice tower design. Parasonic (パナソニック) A famous electronics corporation. Although it is based in Japan, its products are used worldwide. They also provide non-electronic services, such as home renovation. In Haikyuu, it is renamed to "Panasunic". This reference is only seen in the manga. The Aoba Castle Love Song (青葉城恋唄) A popular Japanese song from 1978. Written by Senichi Hoshima and first sung by Muneyuki Satō, the song is about lost love in Sendai. Link to the song (singing starts at around 0:27): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VlOygdxoI4 In Haikyuu!!, Ukai sings the first three lines while cleaning his shop in episode 9. This only happens in the anime, as he is not singing a particular song in the manga . ASICS (アシックス) A Japanese sporting goods company which produces athletic footwear and sports equipment. They are best known for their running shoes. In Haikyuu, the logo of a foot and with the letters "ICS" can be seen on many volleyball uniforms, gear, and equipment. "Foot" in Japanese is "ashi (足)". This means that the logo can be read as "ashi-ics" - aka an alternative reading and pun of ASICS. Teams that use "ashi-ics" include: *Karasuno *Fukurodani *Shiratorizawa *Wakutani Minami *Kakugawa *Niiyama Additional, many of Haikyuu's volleyball players wear sneakers that are very similar to the design of ASICS'. Sneakers in the manga are more similar than the ones in the anime. Mizuno Corporation (ミズノ株式会社) A Japanese sports equipment and sportswear company. They provide goods for baseball, golf, softball, running, track and field, and volleyball. In Haikyuu, it is renamed to "Mizunyoro". A variation of their logo (the runbird) can be seen on many volleyball uniforms. Kageyama's sport clothes also comes from this brand. Teams that use "Mizunyoro" include: *Aoba Johsai *Nekoma *Datekou *Johzenji *Ougiminami *Nohebi *Tsubakihara PlayStation Portable - PSP (プレイステーション・ポータブル) A major handheld game console and mobile entertainment device developed by Sony. In Haikyuu, it is renamed to "POP". Kenma can be seen playing on one while going to and from school in the first Haikyuu OVA. Apple Inc. (アップル) An American multinational technology company that designs, develops, and sells consumer electronics, computer software, and online services. One of the things it is most known for is its smartphones. In Haikyuu, a variation of the Apple logo can be seen on Kenma's phone. Rather than being an apple with one bite on the left side, the apple on Kenma's phone is bitten-in on both sides. Le Coq Sportif A French company that produces various footwear, sports accessories, and sportswear. In English, their name translates to "The Athletic Rooster". As a result, all their products are branded with said animal inside a right side-up triangle. In Haikyuu, it is renamed to "u cokkei". While the rooster mascot is still used, it is placed inside an upside-down triangle instead. Kageyama's sports bag is from this brand. AKB48 A world-famous Japanese idol girl group that mainly performs in Akihabara, Tokyo Prefecture. As of November 2016, the group consists of 117 members divided into five teams. They also have several sister groups in China, Japan and Indonesia. In Haikyuu, it is renamed to "MKU38". A poster of some of the group's members can be seen in the Karasuno Boys Volleyball team's club room. Tokyo Skytree (東京スカイツリー) A famous broadcasting, restaurant, and observation tower located in Sumida, Tokyo. Completed in March 2011, it stands at 634 meters and is the tallest tower in the world. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. It is referenced during the Tokyo Expedition Arc as Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka keep mistaking regular steel towers for the Skytree. The building finally makes an actual appearance in Chapter 230. Nikuman (肉まん) The Japanese name for the Chinese baozi- steamed ground pork, beef or other ingredients wrapped in flour dough. In English, they are typically called meat or pork buns. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. Students from Karasuno (including the Boys Volleyball and Boys Soccer teams) usually buy them from Sakanoshita Shop afterschool. They are also one of Hinata and Kageyama's favorite foods. Air Salonpas (エアーサロンパ) An over-the-counter pain relief aerosol spray created by Hisamitsu Pharmaceutical. It is used by athletics to provide temporary relief for aching muscles and joints, backache, arthritis pain, strains, bruises and sprains. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. During his first volleyball tournament, Hinata notices the smell of Air Salonpas in the air as he enters the gymnasium. Converse (コンバース) A shoe company that produces skating shoes and lifestyle brand footwear. They are considered one of America's most iconic footwear companies. Their trademark features include a five-pointed star inside a circle, the 'All Star' rubber sole, smooth rounded top, and wrap-around strip. In Haikyuu, Hinata wears shoes similar to the design of Converse shoes. Vabo-chan (バボちゃん) A Japanese TV and sports mascot created by broadcasting service Fuji Network Systems (FNS). It can seen at official volleyball tournaments and conventions. Although its primary color is white, Vabo-chan's official colors include red, pink, blue, and yellow as well. In Haikyuu, the mascot appears in both the anime and manga. Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium (東京体育館) A world-class sporting complex located in Sendagaya, Shibuya, Tokyo Prefecture. It hosts a variety of national and international sports competitions (including the Olympics and Japan's National High School Volleyball Tournaments). Its main arena can hold 10,000 peole and also doubles as a concert venue. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. Karasuno, Fukurōdani, Nekoma, Itachiyama, Tsubakihara, and Inarizaki play here for the Spring High nationals. Hello Kitty (ハローキティ) A Japanese mascot created by Sanrio. She is described as an anthropomorphic cat. She has become a staple of Japan's pop culture and a global phenomenon appealing to all ages. Her full name is Kitty White and her height is five apples tall (about 38.1 cm). Haikyuu has two versions of Hello Kitty. The manga's version is called "Kitty-chan". Just like the Hello Kitty, she has the same given name, a hair accessory, and a similar height (around 2 cm difference). The anime's version is called "Ketty-chan". She has a similar bowtie hair accessory, color scheme, and height as the original. However, her eyes are more catlike than Hello Kitty's oval eyes. Nissan Cube (日産・キューブ) A mini MPV (mini multi-purpose vehicle) produced by Japanese carmaker Nissan. Aside from 2009-2014 where it was sold worldwide, it has been a Japan-exclusive car since 1998. In Haikyuu, Ukai drives a car similar to the design of a Cube. It also has a emblem on the front bumper that is similar to Nissan's logo. Interesting to note, Ukai most likely owes an older model of the Cube. Due to a change in the desgin of their trunk lids, first generation Cubes differ both physically and aesthetically from second and third generation Cubes. First generation trunk lids open upward while second and third generation trunk lids open sideways. Ukai's car more closely matches the desgin of first generation Cubes. Jamila (ジャミラ) A fictional monster from the superhero TV series 'Ultraman'. Because the Japanese alphabet doesn't have the letter L, its name in romanji is Jamira. It's one of the show's most iconic monsters and can be imitated by not completely pulling one's shirt over their head. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. Tanaka calls Hinata Jamila after seeing him struggle to pull his jersey over his head. Pocari Sweat (ポカリスエット) A Japanese sports manufactured by Otsuka Pharmaceutical. It is a mild-tasting, relatively light, non-carbonated sweet beverage. In Haikyuu, it is renamed to "Potari Sweat". The brand can be seen on water bottles throughout the series. The logo differs from the original by having two curls instead of one. Rocky (ロッキー) A series of American drama films about fictional boxer Rocky Balboa and his journey to 'rags to riches'. It is considered to be one of the greatest sports films ever made. The 'Rocky Theme' has become iconic worldwide. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. Takinoue uses the 'Rocky Theme' in Nishnoya's montage video. Weekly Shounen Jump (週刊少年ジャンプ) A Japanese weekly shounen manga anthology published by Shueisha. It is currently the best-selling and longest-running manga magazine. Haikyuu is one of the many series included and serialized. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name. Its logo can be seen on Ukai's magazine and is extremely similar to the original. The magazine also appears in season 2, episode 17 (Ennoshita is reading it while skipping practice). Garigari-kun (ガリガリ君) A famous Japanese ice cream popsicle brand created Akagi Nyugyo. It comes in many flavors. In Haikyuu, it only keeps its original name in the manga. The anime always refers to the snack as either a popsicle or ice cream. According to the character info charts, Garigari-kun happens to be Nishinoya's favorite food. He is able to eat a single bar in just two bites. Sendai Station (仙台駅) A major railway station located in Sendai, Miyagi. Passengers can access both the subway, the Shinkansen, and the airport line. It opened December 1887 and serves over 83,540 passengers everyday. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name and is only shown in the manga. The west/main exit is seen when Nekoma returns to Tokyo after Golden Week. In real life, the station has collaborated with Haikyuu many times. Such past occasions include 30-meter mosaic displays, talk events with seiyuus, pop-up stores, and free exhibitions. Monster Hunter (モンスターハンター) A series of fantasy-themed action role-playing video games created by Capcom. Tiles have been released across a variety of platforms, including portable consoles. Players typically take the role of a Hunter, slaying or trapping large monsters across various landscapes as part of quests given to them by the locals. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name (although it is usually shortened to Mon Hun / モンハン). It is a game that Kenma is shown to frequently play and enjoy. Real game footage of Monster Hunter appears in the first OVA, and the game has been occasionally mentioned in the manga. Hanetsuki (羽根突き) A traditional Japanese game usually played around New Years. It is similiar to badminton without a net. Players use rectanglar wooden paddles called hagoita to hit a brightlly colored shuttlecock. Those who fail to hit the shuttlecock back into the air get marked on the face with ink as a punishment. In Haikyuu, Nishinoya plays Hanetsuki with his grandfather on New Years Day. SHIBUYA 109 A famous department store located in Shibuya, Tokyo. It is located across the street from Shibuya Station and alongside the Shibuya scramble crossing. Its ten stories tall building contains fashion aimed to young women into the gyaru subculture. In Haikyuu, the building appears during Takeda's speech to Karasuno after their practice match against Aoba Johsai. Although both retain most of the surrounding area, the manga and anime each has their own versions of SHIBUYA 109. The anime's version renames the building to SHIBUYA 107. The manga's version keeps is original name. Crystal Geyser A beverage brand specializing in bottled sparking water. They get mineral and spring water from Calistoga, CA. In Haikyuu, it keeps its original name and is only shown in the manga (Chapter 19). Fujitsu Ltd. A Japanese information technology equipment and services company. It was named the world’s 4th largest IT services provider in 2018. Computers are just one of the many products they produce. In Haikyuu, it is renamed to Fujilu and is only seen in the manga (Chapter 235). It’s modified logo is on one of Dateko’s computers when they are watching Karsuno play at Nationals. Suntory A Japanese brewing and distilling company. One of the oldest distributors of alcoholic beverages in Japan. They now make soft drinks and canned coffee (known as Boss Coffee) as well. In Haikyuu, the brand is renamed to Funtory and Bosa Coffee. Ikai is seen drinking a can during Karasuno’s Golden Week Training Camp (Season 1, episode 11). Iwate Prefecture The town of Karasuno has always been based off Karumai, a real-life town located in Iwate Prefecture. Furudate did this because they were born in and lived in Karumai until high school. To further pay homage, Haikyuu was additionally suppose to be set in Iwate. However, because Karumai is located so deep in the countryside that it isn't accessible by trains, it would have been impossible to encounter students from other schools. Furudate also rarely walked around town and thus, wasn't very familar with it. This led to the decision to move Karasuno to Miyagi. Furudate chose Miyagi Prefecture because they had lived there for 9 years after graduating high school, knew the area well, and considered it their second hometown. Furthermore, their editor-in-charge was from Miyagi. (Furudate does admit though that having characters from a rural countryside with no trains say things like “Ey, we’re gonna go to the Tokyo Gym!” would have been interesting to see.) Karumai Town Gymnasium (軽米町民体育館) A local gymnasium located in Karumai. In Haikyuu, it was used as inspiration for the town gymnasium where Kageyama and Hinata first meet back in junior high school. Karumai High School (軽米高校学校) A public high school located in Karumai, Iwate Prefecture. In Haikyuu, it was used as inspiration for Karasuno High School. It is located at the top of a hill - a characteristic that was passed on to Karasuno. Twitter user マロ and Yahoo! JAPAN blogger まろ (1 , 2 , 3 ) have both taken photos of the school to show its resemblance to Karasuno. Area Around Karumai High School The area around Karumai High School was used to create the area around Karasuno. Karumai High School is located on top of a hill. At the bottom of that hill, there is a small store. Karsuno is also located on top of a hill that has a store at its bottom (Sakanoshita Shop). Something interesting to note is that while Karumai can't be seen from the bottom of the hill, Karasuno can. Karumai Middle School (軽米町立軽米中学校) A public middle school located Karumai, Iwate Prefecture. In Haikyuu, it was used as inspiration for Shinzen High. While Karumai Middle School is located in Iwate prefecture, Furudate placed Shinzen High in Saitama prefecture instead. Electronics Store An electronics store located in Karumai, Iwate Prefecture. It is located on the main strip of the shopping street. In Haikyuu, it was used as inspiration for the place where Hinata first saw Karasuno's Little Giant playing at nationals, and became enthralled with volleyball. Tohoku High School (東北高等学校) A private high school located in Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture. It's a major sports powerhouse school whose students go on to play professionally. It is also known for its high education standards. In Haikyuu, the school was used as inspiration for Shiratorizawa Academy. Knowing that Shiratorizawa would have many training facilities, Furudate researched into various Miyagi high schools and decided to use Tohoku. They have also hinted that part of the reason Shiratorizawa is represented by eagles (rather than swans) is because Tohoku has an eagle monument on its campus. Also, yes - Tohoku does indeed have an field for horseback riding XD Miscellaneous Haikyuu!! Matsuri During Haikyuu Matsuri (a seiyuu event held in August 2015), a Recitation Drama was performed. At one point, Karasuno's first-years mentioned some info about Haikyuu's version of Japan. It is not known whether these can be considered canon. *Haikyuu has its own version of Tokyo Disneyland. It is called Tokyo Mouseland and also happens to be located in Chiba Prefecture. *Narita Airport exists in Haikyuu. The fact that it used to be called New Tokyo International Airport and that it is located in Chiba Prefecture is also acknowledged. *Glico's Papico (a famous Japanese ice cream) exists in Haikyuu. The fact that the name Glico comes from the word glycogen is also acknowledged. *Pacifico Yokohama (a convention center in Kanegawa Prefecture) exists in Haikyuu. *Mount Fuji and Nerima Prefecture both exist in Haikyuu. Tendou Satori and Ushijima Wakatoshi Some conversations between Tendou and Ushijima have real-world references in them. *Chapter 176 - Tendou mentions that he liked 'The Ring' (a famous horror movie) and its main actress, Asakawa Reiko. **Season 3, Episode 7 - Tendou mentions that he liked 'Sadako' (the antagonist from 'The Ring') and its main actress, Brunhilde Reiko. *Chapter 189 - Tendou says that he looks forward to Ushijima becoming famous so Tendou can be interviewed on Jounetsu Tairiku as Ushijima's former teammate. Jounetsu Tairiku is a Japanese TV show that features outstanding individuals from different professions. *Chapter 210 - Tendou asks Ushijima to return that week's Jump. He also tells him to read the manga instead of the ads. In real life, Haikyuu's chapters are published in Weekly Shounen Jump, a Japanese manga magazine released every week. Category:Blog posts